


Бу!

by Taisin



Series: Бу! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Энакин видит странного призрака в коридорах Ордена
Series: Бу! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Бу!

Посреди коридора стоял мужик в доспехе и говорил «Бу».

Энакин замешкался у стены, поправляя робу, пропустил одноклассников. Те обогнули его и пронеслись сквозь мужика на полном ходу.

Первый вывод — мужик ненастоящий. Само его существование Энакина не слишком удивило: странного на Татуине водилось достаточно. Правда, обычно за городом. И в каньоне Нищего странное сидело в трещинах скал и пыталось сцапать пролетающих мимо. Но это же на Татуине. А тут, в светлом здании, где воздух свежий-свежий и воды всегда достаточно… Странно. За что тут странному цепляться-то?

Второй вывод: мужика может видеть только сам Энакин, или же он настолько всем известен, что его просто все полностью игнорируют. Потому что знают, что он ненастоящий.

Раньше Энакин бы решил, что так не бывает: увидев препятствие, разумный всегда затормозит. Хоть немного. Пусть и не осознав того. На этом была построена одна из ловушек на гонках, и он едва приучил себя не сбавлять там скорость. Только глаза приходилось закрывать, иначе не выходило. Но тут, в Ордене, все эти мелкие личинки джедаев могли такое, что… Может, и это им тоже даётся легко.

Показывать им, что он и тут ничего из себя не представляет, не хотелось.

А уж если мужика видит только он один — то тем более ничего нельзя показывать. Он и так особенный. И нарушил столько местных табу, что лучше бы не выделяться еще больше, ему пока хватит.

Поэтому Энакин выдохнул сквозь зубы, собрался, как перед гонкой, и двинул по коридору обычной своей походкой, не быстрее, не медленнее, смотря вперед, держа выражение лица. На прошедшем уроке обсуждали прочитанный во время самостоятельной работы текст. Он не понял ни текста, ни обсуждения, и от этого было стыдно, жарко внутри и хотелось что-нибудь расколотить. Но — «не поддавайся Темным чувствам, Энакин», Темным с заглавной буквы (зачем вообще нужны заглавные буквы?) — и поэтому он мысленно перечислял характеристики стандартных гипердрайвов, и совсем, совсем не обращал внимания на стоящего в центре коридора мужика с раскинутыми руками.

«Бу!» — выкрикнул ему в лицо мужик. Энакин не вздрогнул, не моргнул, с шага не сбился.

Но, перед тем как сквозь мужика пройти, все же зажмурился. Он не хотел! Оно само!

«Эй, — тихо произнес мужик за его спиной, — ты что, меня видишь?»

***

— Почему тебя интересуют призраки, Энакин? — Оби-Ван явно удивился. И вздохнул, как всегда, когда Энакин что-то спрашивал неправильное.

«Не бывает неправильных вопросов», — заявил полупрозрачный мужик, просунувшись сквозь дверь в келью. Энакин его проигнорировал. Может быть, если делать вид, что его не видят, он отстанет?..

…Вряд ли, да. Энакин допустил сбой контроля и теперь последствия не оставят его в покое.

— Я просто вспомнил Татуин.

— Чем быстрее ты забудешь это ужасное место, тем лучше.

Энакин дал этой фразе пройти сквозь себя, ничего не затронув.

— У нас там водилось разное непонятное. Ну и я подумал: а может, вы тут знаете, как его объяснить? Я читал, что призраки на самом деле бывают. Это правда?

— Энакин… — Оби-Ван покачал головой. — Не трать время на глупости. Суеверия Татуина не должны тебя интересовать. А должно тебя интересовать домашнее задание по социологии.

— Вот как только вы мне ответите, наставник, — очень вежливо сказал Энакин, — так я сразу и сяду за социологию.

— Врать недостойно джедая, — сообщил ему Оби-Ван, а Энакин усмехнулся про себя. Учитель усмешку непочтительную явно заметил, но не прокомментировал. Прогресс! — Хорошо. Да — призраки Силы существуют. Это очень редкое явление, требующее глубокого постижения Силы. Традиция полагает, что Призраками могут стать только джедаи…

«Что за чушь!» — возмутился мужик в двери.

— …А призраки ситхов Коррибана — это эманации Силы другого типа, обманки без полной сохранности личности…

— Типа — только у нас правильные призраки, опасайтесь подделок? — не смог сдержаться Энакин, а Оби-Ван — ничего себе! — хмыкнул.

— Что-то в этом роде. Следи за речью, падаван, ты опять сбиваешься на говор.

— Угу.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Что ты еще хотел узнать?

— В текстах пишут, что призраки разговаривают.

Оби-Ван вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Как они это делают? У них же рта нет. Они могут влиять на окружающую среду? На воздух?

— Они разговаривают ментально, в Силе, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Живым для ментального разговора нужна связь в Силе, мертвые же как-то обходятся… Но, возможно, их видят и слышат только те, кто в принципе способен их воспринять, то есть по факту уже существующей связи. И это все, что мне известно по этому вопросу. Мы закончили с призраками?

Призрак вышел из двери, привалился к стене прямо за спиной Оби-Вана и усмехнулся Энакину.

Энакин поймал его взгляд.

— Да, учитель, — сказал он. — Закончили.

***

«Энакин, значит, — протянул призрак. — Мальчик-пророчество. Как интересно. Чего молчишь?»

Уроки учить Энакин уходил в оранжерею — не в ту, в которой было так много воды, что она висела в воздухе, а в другую, где сухо было почти как дома, но не так жарко. Брал датапады, забивался между горшками с колючими кустами и сидел. Личинки джедаев сюда не забирались: скучно, джедаи заглядывали только проверить состояние растений. И медитировать, и заниматься местные ходили в сады, но Энакин все еще не мог приучить себя к безопасности открытого пространства без серьезных укрытий от солнца.

«Я не умею разговаривать в Силе, — написал Энакин в датападе. — Тут камеры везде».

Есть ли в оранжерее и микрофоны, он не знал, но предполагать всегда нужно худшее. И, приняв его во внимание, действовать так, как считаешь верным. Так его учила мама. Мама всегда учила правильно.

«А ты параноик, мелкий, — одобрил призрак. — Это ты молодец. Хочешь, я тебя научу?»

«Условия, последствия?» — написал Энакин.

«Никаких условий. Связь у нас и так уже есть, так что и последствий никаких. В голову тебе я лезть не буду».

Так не бывает, чтобы без последствий. Но призрак прав, связь у них и так уже есть, вот же хатт, и призрак точно не отстанет — лучше научиться с ним разговаривать, не палясь. И поискать в библиотеке, как защититься от этого «влезания в голову». Он даже не знал, что так можно. Зато теперь знает, это хорошо.

«Как тебя зовут, будущий учитель?»

«Даже так…»

А как еще-то, удивился Энакин. Если будет учить — значит, учитель. Так же правильно?

«Ученик, значит… Ну что ж… Я — Реван».

От него явно ожидалась какая-то реакция, но Энакин не знал — какая. И просто написал «очень приятно», как его учил говорить Оби-Ван. Реван почему-то расхохотался и хлопнул призрачной рукой по его плечу, Энакин даже не вздрогнул.

«Отлично, парень! Начинаем учиться немедленно!»

«После социологии, — не согласился Энакин. — Приоритеты».

«Одно другому не мешает! Тебе что там надо? Текст прочитать? Будешь его в Силе читать. И я послушаю, и нас не спалят, если ты на весь Орден заорешь внезапно».

«А так бывает? Оби-Ван же сказал…»

«А кто тебя знает», — произнес призрак, и Энакин не мог с ним не согласиться.

***

Самым сложным оказалось найти голос — то, чем именно говорить в Силе. Потому что Силу Энакин до этого не воспринимал как то, куда и чем говорить можно. Она была чем-то зыбким и непонятным, которое следовало упрашивать, чтобы оно подвинуло мячик на столе — и то едва получалось, потому что упрашивать Энакин не любил. И подчиняться тоже. А Силе следовало подчиняться, как раб — хозяину. Ну, как он это понял.

Реван, узнав о том, как он понял, сначала ох… удивился («говори и думай правильно, Энакин»), а потом возмутился. Не думал, мол, что образовательный уровень в Ордене упал в настолько зияющие бездны.

«Так это не Орденская бездна, — письменно не согласился Энакин, — это ж моя собственная».

Призрак плюхнулся на землю прямо перед Энакином, всмотрелся в лицо — внимательно и спокойно.

«Учителя твои должны были тебе объяснить правильно. А если они разучились это делать — то все я верно сказал про бездну, парень. Слушай…»

Сравнения с океаном Энакин не понял — он уже видел «многоводы» на Набу, но это же ненормальное явление, правда?.. Реван, покивав, поправился, сказал про пустыню и песок, и стало понятнее. На Татуине рассказывали легенды про тех, кто нашел секрет древних джав, тех, кто мог ходить по пустыне, не чувствуя жажды, потому что пустыня приняла их к себе, и они стали — наполовину песок, наполовину ветер.

Если быть джедаем — это так, то… ух.

«Тебе не подойдет медитация на живое, парень, — сказал Реван. — У тебя вообще ничего не должно сейчас получаться, я прав?»

Отвечать не было смысла, Энакин просто не стал прятать выражение лица при воспоминании о своих «успехах». Оби-Ван пытался помочь, но у него даже понять проблему не получалось, а у Энакина не выходило объяснить. Не то чтобы он ничего вообще не чувствовал во время медитаций, это было бы проще. Чувствовал — головную боль. А вот Силу — совсем нет.

«Ты знаешь, почему мелких учат медитировать на живое? Потому что живое так орет в Силе, что мелким проще всего услышать и уцепиться. Но у тебя-то нет проблемы с тем, чтобы слышать».

Ну да, нет.

«Нету, даже не сомневайся, — хмыкнул Реван. — Меня-то ты отлично слышишь. Поэтому, парень, если ты пытаешься прицельно слушать все живое, оно все начинает орать тебе в уши. То, что у тебя башка болит, меня вообще не удивляет. Меня удивляет, как твой учитель не понял, в чем дело».

«Потому что я ничего не умею и не знаю», — подумал Энакин мрачно.

«Ну да хатт с ним, с твоим учителем, — сказал Реван. — Его ожидания — его профессиональные проблемы. Медитировать тебе надо на камни или на здания. Или вот мне на механизмы отлично заходило».

На… механизмы? На роботов? На… истребители? А… так можно?

«Сила, — Реван развел руки и его ладони погрузились в горшки с кустами, а он подмигнул Энакину, — она везде! В том числе и в механизмах! Мы ж в них ум и талант вкладываем, почему Силе в них не быть, а?»

Энакин посмотрел на датапад в руках и решительно закрыл глаза. Вот сейчас и проверим.

Сначала было просто никак — ну, когда сидишь с закрытыми глазами и пытаешься не чувствовать себя идиотом, стараешься выкинуть эти мысли, про идиота и бездаря, а они все множатся и множатся…

Нет, стоп. Вот когда Энакин собирал свой болид, он чувствовал что-то такое, он же тогда точно знал, как что паять, какая компоновка из пяти возможных будет лучшей — тогда он слушал только под, и тот ему подсказывал. Сила подсказывала. И других мыслей вовсе не было, потому что он о деле думал.

Значит. Значит, не надо выкидывать из головы всего себя насильно, «я-сам» — штука большая и корни у нее прямо как у синей колючки: не выдрать. Надо просто думать о том, о чем надо думать, и ненужное само выкинется.

У него в руках датапад. Пластиковый корпус. А сборка у него какая? Энакин попытался вспомнить устройство датапада, восстановить по давно читаному описанию, сконцентрировался — и провалился куда-то. В этом где-то схема висела прямо перед ним, рассматривай — не хочу.

«Запомни ощущение, — произнес голос Ревана совсем близко. — запомнил? Попробуй ответить».

Энакин отвернулся от схемы. Реван стоял рядом — в боевом доспехе, со шлемом в руке. Совсем не прозрачный, как живой.

«Запомнил», — сказал Энакин.

И по лицу Ревана понял — получилось.

***

Социологию он таки прочитал. Смысла в этом занятии, по мнению Энакина, было немного: текст звучал страшным заклинанием, составленным из неведомых слов. Словарь в датападе не помогал: во-первых, нельзя же смотреть каждое слово, и во-вторых — чтобы понять фразы, требовалось знать куда больше, чем просто слова. Если бы не механик прочитал описание одного из узлов гипердрайва, результат был бы такой же. Энакин не знал деталей, из которых построили заданный текст, и понять его шансов не было. Бессмысленность раздражала. Собственная глупость — тоже.

«Ну что же, — сказал Реван, когда текст закончился, — говорить в Силе ты, я считаю, научился. Теперь приступим к занятиям поинтереснее. Я ошибаюсь, или ты в этом трактате ни слова не понял?»

Энакин пожал плечами.

«То есть, ты сейчас обучаешься в группе, которая тебя серьезно обгоняет».

«Меня только годовалые малыши не обгоняют, — в мысленном разговоре скрывать эмоции оказалось куда сложнее, чем вслух. Так что раздражение все же прорвалось. — Это нормально. Меня не ругают за то, что я отстаю».

«Уж надеюсь, — Реван хмыкнул. — А ты сам-то что думаешь? Как собираешься нагонять?»

«Я…» — Энакин задумался. Идеи у него были, но времени их сформулировать — не очень. И учитель Оби-Ван не считал, что нужно как-то серьезно менять Орденский план занятий по базовой подготовке. Наверное, просто не мог представить, насколько Энакину не хватало знаний. Энакин хорошо притворялся.

«Я вообще думал забить на технические предметы совсем. Потом нагоню, я хорошо в технике разбираюсь, я механиком был. А вот во всем остальном я вообще никак. Это надо набирать в первую очередь. Что касается Силы, понятно, но если кроме — то правильное письмо, и речь тоже, у меня ошибок много. Новейшая история, про древнюю мало говорят, это не так важно, социология эта… Мне надо их язык выучить, в смысле не корусанти, а этот вот, — он стукнул пальцем по экрану с текстом. — А потом можно добирать все остальное».

«Почти согласен, — Реван кивнул. — С одним уточнением. Очень определенную часть древней истории ты изучишь прямо сейчас».

Энакин подключился к Орденскому информаторию и скачал учебник по жутко древней истории — а потом, сидя на полу среди кадок, прочитал про войну с Мандалором. И про Ревана.

Про Лорда Ситхов Ревана. Которому джедаи стерли память, и он таки вернулся к Свету, и все закончилось хорошо. Ну, относительно, учитывая плен у Вишейта. Но все же.

«Сколько тут вранья?» — спросил Энакин, дочитав.

«С поправкой на полное и окончательное торжество Света, на удивление немного», — ответил Реван.

«То есть, вы все-таки джедай? Или нет?»

«Да не сказал бы. Почему нужно обязательно отказываться от половины Силы, скажи мне?»

«От половины воды обычно отказываются, если она отравлена, — сказал Энакин. — С Силой не так?»

Реван глянул странно и усмехнулся.

«Может для кого и так, ты прав. Не для меня».

«Я не пью отравленную воду», — Энакин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Не буду ситхом. Не буду… как тот, кто убил Квай-Гона. Не буду.

«А я тебя заставляю? — удивился Реван. — Тебе вообще еще только до воды дойти надо. Как дойдешь, так и решишь, что ты там пить будешь. Или не будешь. До воды еще далеко».

До воды идти через пустыню, очень долго… А попутчиков в караване не выбирают. Да и меняются в пустыне попутчики. Энакин кивнул.

Хорошо. Тогда ладно.

***

На обед Реван пошел вместе с Энакином, рядом. То, что через него иногда проходили насквозь, его никак не смущало. Даже веселило.

Ну верно, он же здесь давно, для него это нормально… Что само по себе вообще-то странно.

Энакин повертел эту мысль, пока забирал обед у раздачи — настоящее мясо, настоящие овощи, — ему до сих пор было не по себе есть настолько дорогую еду, — и витамины специально для него, — и пришел к выводу, что это и правда очень странно. Истории про призраков рассказывали, вообще-то, совсем иное: и призраков все видели, и привязаны они были, — если были, — к месту либо своего захоронения либо гибели.

Реван ждал его за обычным столом Энакина, всегда пустом. За завтраком и иногда за ужином они там сидели вдвоем с Оби-Ваном, но днем у того почти всегда были другие дела. Он тоже учился, как он говорил. Это было правильно. Учиться всегда правильно.

Но так приятно, когда тебя ждут. За полгода в Ордене друзья у Энакина так и не появились, ну да как иначе: все уже давно поделились на кланы и иерархию построили, а тут он, такой с Татуина, и сразу падаван. Даже уже падаванов он должен раздражать: они же так старались, а он явился и сразу приз сцапал. Прямо как на гонках. На Татуине у него тоже был только один друг…

…И про этого друга он, кстати, давно не вспоминал.

И про маму — тоже давно.

А вот это уже неправильно.

«Эй, — сказал Реван, как только он подошел к столу, — ты чего смурной такой?»

«Вы говорили, можно в мозги залезть, — Энакин сел, разложил еду. К такой еде надо с уважением, а не заглатывать, торопясь. Единственное, что учитель Оби-Ван безоговорочно одобрил в его поведении. — Как это проявляется и как это убрать?»

Реван сцепил руки в замок и положил на них подбородок.

«А теперь скажи то же самое, но с начала и со всей нужной для оценки ситуации информацией».

Энакин подумал, формулируя, и объяснил. Начало, правда, было давно, так что объяснение затянулось. Он даже мясо почти успел доесть.

«Не, — покачал головой Реван, — это не прямое вмешательство в мозги. Но ставить блок я тебя научу, нам это очень скоро понадобится: нечаянно влезть в твою память и наследить мне совсем не хочется. Память и личность трогать нельзя, понял?»

Да чего уж тут непонятного…

«А… как вы поняли, что вы тот самый Реван? Я имею в виду, ну — как вы поняли, что вам в мозги залезли? Вы ведь поняли?»

«Когда память вернулась, сложно было не понять. А вот тот ли я самый… Скорее всего, нет. Мне же новую личность впаяли прям в нейроны, связи перестроили, такое без последствий не бывает».

Энакин поежился. Нельзя с людьми как с дроидами. Даже с дроидами так вообще-то нельзя. Какая разница, как кто сделан.

«А что тогда со мной такое? Если мне в мозги никто не лазил? Это… это я сам, значит, да? Такой… такая хаттова отрыжка?»

Реван фыркнул.

«Ты прям ситх из рассказов джедаев, парень: одни абсолюты, никаких переходных стадий. Так почти никогда не бывает. Ты пока никак не отрыжка хатта, отрыжки семью забывают с радостью и насовсем, и совестью не мучаются. А делаешь это ты с собой сам, все верно. По чужой наводке, но сам. Ты же медитируешь и пытаешься стать джедаем?»

«Ну… да», — насторожился Энакин.

«А медитации джедаев нацелены на спокойствие, принятие мира, как он есть, и отрешение от эмоций и привязанностей. Правда, местный Орден последнее, похоже, возвел в абсолют, прям как ситхи, ситхов на них нет».

Энакин заледенел. Будто ночью в пустыне оказался. Положил вилку: рука задрожала. Закусил губу. Нельзя показывать, нельзя…

«Эй. Дыши. Спокойно. Ничего ужасного не происходит, не произошло, не произойдет в ближайшее время. Слышишь Силу? Опасности нет».

«Они… меня травили. А я им верил».

Учителю Оби-Вану верил. И… Квай Гону. Квай Гон хотел, чтоб Энакин попал в Орден, чтоб его учили тут. Он взял у них воду, а они…

«Не, не, парень, не так».

«Не так?..»

«Дыши размеренно, держи эмоции и слушай меня. Вот ты сейчас в раздрае. Что будет, если ты эмоции эти приложишь к Силе, потому что не справишься с контролем?»

Энакин представил, как вся гадость вырывается из него прямо в Силу, и та встает огромной песчаной бурей, и проходит по всему залу…

Сильные бури на Татуине живых не оставляют.

«Вот-вот. Сила — это… Это как твой болид на гонках. Чем он круче, тем больше контроля тебе нужно. Если ты испугаешься за рычагами, подумаешь о постороннем, что будет?»

«Угробишься».

«Именно. Но в случае Силы ты, скорее всего, угробишь кого-то еще».

«Понял».

«Поэтому медитации для новичков-людей и прочих подобных всегда нацелены на осознание того, что ты сам — не твои эмоции и привязанности. У всех так, кстати, даже у ситхов. Цели разные, механизм одинаков. Если ты не отделяешь себя от эмоций и чувств — то тебя нельзя учить, ты будешь хуже термального детонатора».

Энакин медленно, очень медленно дышал. Тепло потихоньку возвращалось в руки.

Вокруг разговаривали джедаи и личинки джедаев, и никто, вроде бы, ничего не заметил. Хорошо. Хорошо…

«Понятно. А что со мной случилось?»

«Ты, во-первых, очень стараешься. Во-вторых, тебе явно не объяснили, зачем это все нужно, какие цели преследует — что для Ордена, обучающего детей с младенчества, нормально, кстати: совсем мелкие не поймут, им надо попроще. Но с тобой так нельзя, ты себе придумал свое объяснение, даже если этого не до конца осознал, и попер к этой цели со всем прилежанием».

Энакин подумал и кивнул. Правда же придумал. Он всему тут придумывал объяснения, потому что ну нельзя же спрашивать вообще про все? Он умный, он сам разберется… Вот и разобрался.

«Ну и в-третьих… Парень, у тебя сейчас нагрузка, под которой взрослый сломается. У нас в мозгах куча фоновых программ, которые обеспечивают выживание. Они наверняка решили, что много эмоций тебе совсем не нужно — и вытеснили их подальше, чтобы сейчас не мешали. И воспоминания заодно. Выживание в новых условиях всегда в приоритете».

«Логично».

«Я рад, что ты так думаешь, — хмыкнул Реван. — Успокоился? Молодец. Теперь тебе нужно придумать план, как твою маму и этого друга с Татуина вытаскивать. И мы этот план осуществим».

«Я уже думал, — сказал Энакин. Ну он же правда не совсем хаттова отрыжка, как он мог не думать? Пока не забыл… — Но ресурсы…»

«Парень, это, наверняка, новая для тебя мысль, — Реван улыбался, — но планировать можно на годы. Нужно, собственно. Как иначе ты достанешь нужные ресурсы?»

На годы? Но… Но ведь будущее — это завтра. Это три дня вперед, если не убьют. Если с Уотто ничего не случится, если он не решит их с мамой продать, если не решит их продать по-отдельности, если…

Энакин сглотнул.

Будущее внезапно раздвинулось и оказалось огромным. Больше неба.

«Но узнать, как у твоей мамы дела, нужно, конечно, как можно скорее. Подумай, как».

Энакин кивнул. Перевел дыхание. Он любил решать задачи. Эту он тоже решит.

Реван смотрел спокойно, тепло и внимательно.

«Собрался?»

«Угу».

«Молодец. Что у тебя сейчас по программе?»

«Литература, — Энакин встал, собрал посуду. — А вы теперь со мной на все уроки ходить будете?»

«А как же! — рассмеялся Реван. — Это самое большое развлечение за долгие и долгие годы, парень. Я уже лет сто ни с кем не разговаривал. Или больше».

«Почему?»

«Понятия не имею, — сказал Реван. — Очнулся тут, понимаешь, в виде призрака, никто не слышит, уйти невозможно, как в гробнице. Только меня тут точно не хоронили и гробницу здесь не строили. Одни загадки».

«Люблю загадки», — подумал Энакин. И решил вписать решение этой конкретной в план. На будущее. На большое, как оказалось, будущее.

***

На литературе, частично совмещенной с историей миров внутреннего кольца, группа читала классический роман про людей с богатой планеты, с очень запутанными взаимоотношениями в сложной политической обстановке.

Судя по группе, роман был интересный. Энакину все люди оттуда казались странными и непонятными, а уж сложная политическая обстановка — тем более.

Сидели они на мягком полу в малой аудитории: целью урока была дискуссия о прочитанном и эта обстановка считалась наиболее подходящей. Джедаи так часто делали: выбирали подходящие помещения под занятия, будто в не подходящем могло ничего не получиться. Странные.

Энакин сидел по центру аудитории, среди активных учеников, хотя по-первости хотелось забиться подальше и спрятаться. Но это было бы неверной тактикой. На группы молчащих учеников учитель обращал внимание, а на в целом активный кластер — нет. Сам Энакин не говорил ничего, но лицом и в Силе эмоции показывал, не выделялся, а прицельно его спрашивали редко. Учителя все же помнили, что он тут недавно, и вопросы если задавали, то не слишком… завернутые.

Вот как сейчас.

Энакин внимательно выслушал вопрос, выделил ключевые слова — про обстановку и политику был вопрос, на самом деле, в связи с объяснением мотива персонажа, — подумал и ответил. И вроде бы даже попал: учитель удовлетворенно кивнул и перевел внимание на другой кластер.

«Парень, — Реван сидел совсем рядом с ним, наполовину в покрытии зала, только голова торчала и плечи с руками, — ты ведь половину слов в вопросе не понял. Как ты ответил вообще?»

«Вы разговариваете с экспертной системой, — мысленно хмыкнул Энакин. — Это же просто. У всех непонятных слов есть контекст, где они встречаются. Я это все собираю и заполняю э… лес из деревьев решений. Ну почти. Поэтому когда вопрос такой… про факты, то ответ почти всегда в связанных словах. Понимать это все необязательно. Я не всегда угадываю, конечно. Но часто».

«Ты хочешь сказать, — взгляд у Ревана был странный, — что ты запоминаешь все эти тексты? В смысле, дословно? И обсуждения их?»

Энакин удивился.

«А как по-другому?»

«У тебя эйдетическая память?»

«Не понял?»

«Ты запоминаешь тексты картинками, так, как их увидел, и можешь пролистать в уме?»

«Нет, — Энакин удивился еще больше, — зачем? Я, ну, я их разбираю, а потом чертеж делаю. Давайте я вам покажу!»

«Я не полезу тебе в память», — очень серьезно сказал Реван.

«Да и не надо, зачем. Сейчас…»

Энакин сосредоточился, вызвал то состояние, которое было Силой — аккуратно и не до конца, чтоб совсем туда не провалиться, заметят же, — вспомнил… вот, чертеж этого текста с занятия как раз подойдет, — и «сказал» его в Силе. Как говорил просто слова. Какая разница-то, правда?

Реван моргнул и на мгновение стал еще прозрачнее, чем обычно.

«Ой, — испугался Энакин. — Я не хотел, мне не надо было этого делать?»

«Да нет… Ничего, — медленно поговорил Реван. — Просто очень уж неожиданно… Мда».

«А что?»

«И давно ты так умеешь?»

«А что, так умеют не все?»

«Нет, — Реван усмехнулся. — Поверь мне, парень, так умеют далеко не все. Так как давно?»

«Да всегда. Меня мама научила. У нас учебники только по случаю можно было достать, и ненадолго, чтоб не нашли, рабам не положено, ну и вот… Сначала запоминаешь вот так, а потом читаешь нормально, столько, сколько надо. Пересобираешь чертеж тоже, в процессе. Ну, когда понимаешь больше. А как еще-то?»

Реван только головой покачал, но это не было недовольством.

«Такому вот, парень, учат годами и специально. И совсем не у всех получается. Но свою систему ты используешь нерационально».

«Почему?»

«Потому что учебники у тебя сейчас никто не отберет, читай сколько угодно. Ты захламляешь оперативную память ненужной информацией. Свою… экспертную систему ты можешь строить прямо в датападе, и запоминать только выводы. Только нужное. Ресурсов потратится меньше».

«Я… А это можно?»

«Писать в датападе?» — переспросил Реван, подняв бровь.

«Учиться… не так, как все».

«Нужно, парень. Ты ведь не как все. Если твой Оби-Ван вменяемый учитель — то он одобрит. Вот и проверишь».

Энакин сглотнул. Да. Вот он и проверит… С другой стороны, обстановку нужно знать как можно лучше. Так безопаснее. Так что любой исход будет хорошим: у него будет больше информации.

«Очень правильный подход, парень».

— …А ответит на этот вопрос… Хм. Энакин, вот что ты думаешь?

Ой.

Энакин посмотрел на учителя — ведь тот прекрасно понял, что Энакин отвлекся, вот ведь… — открыл рот, чтобы переспросить, но тут Реван сказал: «Повторяй за мной» и сказал ответ.

И Энакин повторил. И учитель кивнул, сказал, немного удивленно, «очень хорошо, Энакин», и отвернулся…

«Это неправильно, — сказал Энакин, переведя дух и давя злость на себя. — Не надо так больше».

«Ты не смог бы ответить».

«Пусть. Но я даже ту гонку выиграл честно, а здесь… здесь совсем будет неправильно жульничать, я же хочу стать джедаем. Сам хочу стать. Сам. Я зря вас послушал».

«Да, — кивнул Реван. — Ты прав. Прости. Я не стану так больше делать. Но даже твоя экспертная система — тоже ведь в какой-то мере жульничество».

«Угу, — мрачно согласился Энакин. — Но она хотя бы моя. Хотя, конечно… Но если они все тут поймут, насколько я ничего не знаю, мне вообще житья не будет».

«Взрослые слишком не по делу добрые, а мелкие и так уже на тебя злы, что в падаваны попал так легко?»

«Точно».

«Ну тогда нам срочно нужен учебный план, парень! Ничего, я и не такие задачки решал!»

Энакин выдохнул.

Нам.

…Он был не один перед громадной задачей. Это было такое странное чувство.

***

Перед ужином, увидев, что Оби-Ван сидит за их столом, Реван с Энакином попрощался; сказал, мол, всем нужно личное время, и для второго учителя тоже нужно время, без вмешательства кого-либо, и Энакин был ему благодарен.

Ему бы не хотелось обижать Оби-Вана невнимательностью, даже если тот этого не заметит. Все равно неправильно.

Вечером они с Оби-Ваном медитировали. Медитировать теперь стало на удивление интересно: используя Силу оказалось куда проще копаться в памяти. Реван был прав: Энакин туда столько всего запихал, что уборка напрашивалась.

— Отлично, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда они закончили. — И учителя тебя сегодня хвалили, молодец. Сегодня мы не будем поднимать мячик, пожалуй. Чем хочешь заняться?

— Я потом почитаю, — сказал Энакин. — Ладно?

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас вы можете рассказать, как мысли защищать? Мне, когда я вот медитирую, кажется, что мне в уши кричит кто-то. Как их всех не слышать?

Теперь, когда ему объяснили проблему, в свою очередь объяснить ее учителю оказалось так просто… Ну почему он раньше сам не додумался?

Учитель просиял и час объяснял про защиту.

— …Но это не очень просто, Энакин. У тебя получится не сразу, но обязательно получится.

Энакин кивнул. Попросил и получил список книг, которые было бы неплохо почитать по вопросу («Но они очень сложные, Энакин, если ты не будешь ничего понимать — это нормально, приходи ко мне, я объясню»), и засел за датапад. До сна оставался час, как раз чтобы записать последние чертежи. А потом он забудет датапад на столе в общей их комнате, и утром узнает, можно ли ему так учиться, с точки зрения учителя.

…Хорошо бы было можно.

Утро его даже разочаровало. Оби-Ван вернул ему датапад со словами «вот, ты на столе оставил» и ничего больше не сказал. То ли не посмотрел, то ли решил, что все нормально.

…Но ведь это и хорошо? Конечно, хорошо.

До завтрака они помедитировали, и Энакин попробовал построить ту показанную защиту. Стена, про которую говорил Оби-Ван и писали в первой и самой понятной книжке, никак не получалась, пока он не понял наконец, — ну чего ж он такой медленный-то? — что стена тут — это та самая «метафора» из литературы. Вот почему бы им всем не писать нормально, про допустимый разброс значений, а надо обязательно людей путать?

Стен он никогда не строил, но песчаный шторм, решил Энакин, подойдет не хуже. А то и лучше. Стену перелезть можно, а шторм обойти никак не выйдет. Вот и отлично.

…И теперь у него в голове всегда будет немножко пустыни Татуина. Немножко дома — какой уж есть. Это лучше, чем никакого, лучше, чем не помнить. Он будет помнить, всегда будет помнить. Что бы там ни хотели всякие медитации и собственные защитные системы.

Сразу после завтрака была математика, Энакин специально пришел на нее на четверть часа раньше и попросил:

— Учитель, а можно я вам сейчас прямо зачет попробую сдать? За год? Если не получится — ну, значит, не получится.

Учитель-тогрута улыбнулась удивленно. На ее уроках он никак не блистал — потому что занимался, вообще-то, вовсе не ее уроками, а составлением чертежей текстов, ну когда-то это нужно было делать, — и поинтересовалась:

— А если получится?

— Если получится, то я возьму книжки какие скажете, и попробую вам потом за следующий год сдать. Мне надо медитации нагонять, а времени не хватает…

— Ты слишком спешишь, Энакин, — сказала она. — Не напрягайся так сильно. Ты хорошо учишься.

«Добрая девушка», — сказал Реван.

«Ну и зря», — отрезал Энакин.

Да, для парня только что с Татуина у него все не так плохо, даже учитывая, что это почти все притворство. Но этого мало. Как они все не понимают, что этого мало? Там, снаружи, скидок не будет, он точно знает, насколько мир снаружи равнодушен к твоим очень важным проблемам.

«Они не не понимают, — сказал Реван, когда Энакин поделился своим возмущением, — они просто не видят, что ты слишком отличаешься от остальных».

«В смысле?»

«Здесь все всегда одинаковое, с поправкой на личные особенности. Твои принципиальные отличия списываются на личные особенности. Привычки восприятия, парень — опасная штука».

«Я запомню».

«Вот и молодец. Пиши свой зачет, как закончишь — зови, я пойду пока погуляю. Чтоб тебе нечаянно не подсказать».

«Спасибо», — сказал Энакин.

Зачет он написал быстро; было бы что там писать, математика у его возрастной группы была совсем несерьезная. Удивленная учитель сбросила ему книги и требования следующего уровня и отпустила с занятия, к завистливому удивлению всего класса.

Ну да, тупой Энакин вдруг оказался не совсем тупым. Надо же.

«…Это вот что сейчас такое было?» — удивился Энакин.

Что-то это вот именно эта эмоция ему совсем не понравилась. Не должно ее в нем быть.

Просто так эмоция не убиралась, поэтому Энакин сел на пол прямо в коридоре, только отойдя немного от кабинета, и влез в медитацию. Делов там было только найти сломанную деталь и выкинуть в Силу, казалось бы. Но вот как найти ту деталь внутри головы…

«Не, парень, — Реван сел рядом с ним на воображаемый песок, — ты ищешь поломку, так?»

«Ну да. Это ж неверная эмоция?»

«С чего бы вдруг? Ты утер нос тем, кто тебя ни во что ни ставил, и чувствуешь злорадство. Это логично и нормально».

«Но очень противно».

«Похвально, что ты не хочешь быть человеком, который упивается злорадством. Но вот быть человеком, который вообще никогда не чувствует злорадства… Я не знаю, возможно ли это».

«И… как тогда?»

«Ну как, — хмыкнул Реван, — все с твоей внутренней механикой в порядке. Она генерирует эмоции, как ей и положено. Психика генерирует ответы на раздражители, как ей и положено. Все идет как положено и изменить это… в общем, лучше не надо. Работает — не трогай. Что ты можешь изменить?»

Энакин задумался.

«Свое поведение? Отношение?»

«Точно. Если ты не хочешь это вот чувствовать, разберись в источнике эмоции, отдели ее от себя, как тебя учат, и дай ей пройти. Не наблюдая за ней, не заостряя внимания. Дай организму время переработать биохимию и не поддерживай реакцию. Ну подумалось тебе всякое, ну и к хаттам его. Ясно?»

«…К хаттам», — кивнул Энакин.

«Не бери на себя ответственность за свою биохимию, парень. Этими процессами даже не все магистры джедаев и лорды ситхов могут управлять. Тебе до такого уровня еще далеко».

Энакин улыбнулся. И правда — стало легче. Вот как послал к хаттам, так и стало.

«Ну и раз уж мы тут так хорошо сидим, — сказал Реван, — давай-ка подумаем над твоим учебным планом!»

«То есть… и мне тоже надо будет?.. Подумать?»

Оби-Ван с ним планы обучения не обсуждал. Только детали, в пределах одного дня. Общего плана Энакин даже не видел никогда.

«Ну так кто учиться-то будет? — фыркнул Реван, — Не я же!»

Логично.

«А вы мне можете потом показать Орден? Вы же тут давно, а я ничего пока и не видел…»

«А давай совместим! — Реван потер руки. — Давай, вылезай в реальный мир, но концентрацию не до конца отпускай. Попробуешь ходить в медитации — это полезный навык, особенно в бою».

Ходить в медитации по Ордену оказалось странно. Все казалось не совсем реальным. И видно было немножко больше, стены иногда почти просвечивали, как на сбоящем тепловизоре, вокруг разумных струились разноцветные непонятные шлейфы…

В зале Тысячи Фонтанов вода перепутывалась с этим разноцветным и оплетала вообще весь зал — Энакин аж замер, открыв рот. И смешки падаванов едва услышал, так было красиво.

«Это ты Силу так видишь в медитации, — сказал Реван. — Как цвета. У всех по-разному».

«А вы как?»

«Эх, — вздохнул призрак, — я уже даже не помню. Это было так давно, парень. Сейчас для меня все полупрозрачное и серо-белое».

Жалко как.

Но вот одно место в Силе казалось совершенно черным — там будто бы вообще ничего не было. Энакин заинтересовался — место это находилось за стеной в библиотеке, но как туда войти, было совсем непонятно…

«Эй, шухер», — сказал Реван, который черной стены не видел, как оказалось, вовсе, и заинтересовался тоже.

Энакин вздрогнул, подошел к полке и снял первый попавшийся датапад.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — раздался за спиной голос суровой библиотекарши.

— Я просто смотрю, — Энакин выставил перед собой датапад.

— Записки о философии Света? — библиотекарь хмыкнула. — Во-первых тебе рановато, а во-вторых, не ври мне, падаван, не таких ловила.

Упс.

«Какая женщина!», — восхитился Реван.

— Тут за стеной совсем темно в Силе, — сказал Энакин правду. — Мне стало интересно, почему.

— Хе, — библиотекарша посмотрела на него с интересом. — Уже заметил? Однако ты далеко пойдешь, малыш, мда. Далеко. Если не оступишься…

Энакин пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Тут, за стеной — музей опасных артефактов. Защищенный, разумеется. Чтоб не фонили. И нет, — сказала она, едва он открыл рот, — тебе туда нельзя. Туда можно только настоящим джедаям. Потому что там слишком опасно. Даже если с тобой кто-то будет — все равно слишком опасно. Некоторым особо резвым артефактам, — проговорила она зловеще, — достаточно одного твоего взгляда, чтобы прицепиться к тебе и тебя сожрать.

— Ух, — восторженно выдохнул Энакин, а она рассмеялась.

— Ты мне нравишься, малыш. Будешь хорошо учиться, дам тебе прочитать опись того, что там хранится.

— Спасибо!

— А теперь беги на уроки. И не смей прогуливать. Я узнаю!

«Какая прекрасная женщина», — проговорил Реван мечтательно.

«Вы странный, — сказал Энакин убежденно. — Но она ничего, правда. Вы же понимаете, да?»

«Понимаю?» — переспросил Реван.

«То, что вас тут держит, точно лежит в той комнате. И мы скоро узнаем, что именно. А потом я стану рыцарем, и найду как вас освободить!»

Реван молча посмотрел на Энакина, а потом неожиданно положил руку ему на плечо.

«Спасибо, парень».

«Я еще ничего не сделал, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Но я не бросаю своих, так что вы будьте уверены, я решу вашу проблему, она записана в план!»

«Тогда, — совершенно серьезно сказал Реван, — я полностью по этому поводу спокоен. Пойдем, надо начинать делать тебя джедаем по-настоящему».

И они пошли.


End file.
